


The Beryl Gems (Steven Universe AU)

by PikminFroggy



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-12 17:39:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13552335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PikminFroggy/pseuds/PikminFroggy
Summary: Goshenite, the leader of the Beryl Gems and a former member of White Diamond's Court heads to Earth and forms an unusual alliance with the Crystal Gems.





	1. Prolouge

**Chapter 1: The Prolouge**

Somewhere in the galaxy, on a planet known as Otaru, there lived a rebel army known as the Beryl Gems. The army was led by Goshenite, a Homeworld gem who served White Diamond along with her own personal Pearl. Other members of the army were Bixbite, Emerald (OC), and Morganite. Bixbite was the one who possessed the most skills in magic, her weapon was a wand. Emerald was the scientist of the army, studying the types of atmospheres, finding the right areas to create new gems; the ability she had was plasma kinesis. Morganite was the sweetest of them all, she had the ability to heal gems and her weapon is a flower-shaped shield. These gems also had their own Pearls as well.

The planet Otaru was filled with warp stations, kindergartens and most importantly, life.

Goshenite warped to her room along with her Pearl, Goshenite herself was white with light grayish hair, and her gem was on her forehead.

Goshenite’s Pearl was white and had light gray hair and her gem was on her forehead matching the looks of her owner; she wore a dark gray outfit with a transparent gray skirt which most Pearls who serve Homeworld wore.

Goshenite’s room was like a palace, she had a throne that was concealed by shiny silver curtains with stairs leading to the 2nd floor.

Goshenite climbed one of the staircases, going up to the 2nd floor; she checked the map of the galaxy. The map had all the planets in the solar system which included Venus, Mercury, Uranus, Saturn, Neptune, Mars, Jupiter and Earth.

The rest of the planets were planets that were colonized by Homeworld and those were marked with the diamond symbol.

“Looks like most of the planets in the galaxy are colonized by Homeworld.” Said Goshenite.

Pearl noticed the one planet that was not colonized… the Earth. Pearl pointed to it and asked “What about that one my Goshenite?”

Goshenite saw the planet she was pointing to, she explained “The Earth, hmm… I do remember visiting that planet, and that was over 5000 years ago. The planet has been watched by Rose Quartz and her army known as the Crystal Gems.”

Goshenite took a closer look at the Earth and analyzed it, she noticed that there were still gems on the planet; some of them were far apart from each other so she knew that they couldn’t be Crystal Gems.

Goshenite went downstairs and exiting her room using the warp panel, followed by her Pearl.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOOXOXOXOXXOOXOXOX

Goshenite and her Pearl warped to Emerald’s room which was like a lab.

Emerald was green with dark green hair, and her gem was on her chest.

Emerald’s Pearl was like her owner; just like Goshenite’s Pearl she had her Gem on the same place as her owner’s gem.

“Hey Goshenite, what do you need?” Asked Emerald.

Goshenite explained “I’m in need of a favor from you Emerald. Scan the Earth for any gems on the planet.”

Emerald responded “Okay, I’m on it.” She then turned to her Pearl and said “Pearl help me out here.”

Emerald and her Pearl started to scan the planet Earth and its atmosphere. The gems that were found far apart from each other took the form of wild animals,

Goshenite was confused “The gems, they take the physical forms of wild animals?”

Emerald dug a bit deeper into the gems and said “The Gems have no memory of what they are, who they are and where they are.”

Goshenite remembered that something when she was on Earth, it was the Diamond Attack. As soon as she left the planet she saw a huge, bright light in different types of colors; the three main colors were yellow, blue and white.

Goshenite guessed that this was the results of how gems look after they were hit by that light. “I see.” Said Goshenite “That will be all Emerald.”

Goshenite and her Pearl warped out of Emerald’s room.

XOXOOXOXOXOXOXOOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXO

The two gems warped to Bixbite’s room, Bixbite’s room was a mansion type room with a lot of red curtains covering the windows.

Bixbite was red, her hair was a dark reddish-pink color with a reddish-pink bow, and her gem was on her chest.

Bixbite’s pearl was once again like her owner, with her gem on her chest.

Bixbite greeted “Goshenite, how may I serve you?”

Goshenite said “I need you to explain each of the Diamond’s powers.”

Bixbite closed her eyes, meditating and started to explain “Yellow Diamond has the ability to disrupt a gem’s physical form; Blue Diamond has the ability to manipulate their emotions and White Diamond has the ability to manipulate a gem’s mind.”

Goshenite responded “With the three powers combined, they turn gems into wild beasts.”

Bixbite asked “What do you mean?”

Goshenite explained “I saw a light, a light which struck the Earth many years ago, a light that corrupted hundreds of gems…” Goshenite then said “I hope you understand what I mean by that, anyways, that will be all.”

Goshenite along with her Pearl warped out of the red beryl gem’s room.

XOXOXOXOOXOXOXXOXOXOOOXXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOOXXO

The last room that she warped to was Morganite’s room.

Morganite's room was like a garden, filled with all kinds of flowers and plants.

Morganite was peach pink with pink flower-shaped hair, and her gem was on her navel.

Her pearl was just like the other three Pearls each other Beryl had, matching the looks of their owners.

Goshenite smiled, crouched down and asked “Morganite, how are doing?”

Morganite said “I’m doing fine Goshenite, but why are you here?”

Goshenite asked “How would like to visit the Earth again?”

Morganite then had a huge smile on her face “Really? I’d love to!”

Goshenite responded “Okay then.... but remember to stay close to me…”

Morganite responded “I will.”

Goshenite turned to her Pearl “Pearl, get us a ship ready.”

Her pearl responded “Yes my Goshenite.”

Goshenite wanted to keep Morganite safe from any Crystal Gems or any Homeworld Gems, she still remembered saving her from the Gem War. Goshenite watched out for Morganite like a wolf and her puppy. This was the relationship the two beryl gems had to each other.


	2. The Crystal Gems

**Chapter 2: The Crystal Gems**

Goshenite’s Pearl prepared a ship for her, Morganite and her Pearl. The ship was in the shape of a gem, it was a shiny white color similar to Goshenite’s Gem. It wasn’t really big but it was big enough to fit all the Gems inside.

The white Pearl bowed and said “Your ship is ready my Goshenite, shall we go?”

Goshenite nodded “Yes Pearl.”

Goshenite entered the ship along with her Pearl. Morganite and her Pearl followed the two white gems into the ship.

The ship’s passenger size was manually set for two Beryls and two Pearls. The interior was black with white neon light.

Goshenite sat down in the front seat of the ship, her Pearl decided to stand.

Morganite and her Pearl took a seat near Goshenite.

Goshenite powered up the main engines, the ship lifted off from the ground. “Hold on tight, we’re taking off!!” Said Goshenite

The ship flew into space, away from the planet Otaru, Morganite looked out the window with a look of excitement, it’s been a very long time since she gone out in space.

Goshenite looked at the map displayed on the screen and their ship was marked on the map with a green dot. The Earth was on the map as well and was marked with the icon of the planet itself.

Goshenite did not know any of the new things the Earth had to offer, but she did guess she would have to face Rose Quartz and her army, that was just predicament and she would not blame herself to be wrong.

XOXOXOXOOXOOXOOXOXXOXOOXOXOXOXOX

The ship arrived at the planet Earth, Morganite admired the looks of the planet, and it was beauty to her. Goshenite did not care about looks of planets and never judged them as good or ugly.

Goshenite started to land the ship at a location where the corrupted gems were, The location was forest covered in fog.

The ship landed into the woods.

Goshenite’s Pearl opened the door, a staircase appeared for them. The white Pearl stood aside letting the three gems outside. Goshenite held Morganite’s hand as they went down the steps and Morganite’s Pearl just followed the two down the steps.

Morganite had a worried look on her face “Goshenite, It’s kind of creepy out here.” Said Morganite

Goshenite said “Don’t worry, just stay with your Pearl and you’ll be okay.” But she then heard a howl in the distance, it sounded a little distorted.

Goshenite pulled out her sword from her gem on her forehead, Morganite summoned her shield for protection.

The gems heard a rustling sound coming from the bushes; Goshenite drew her attention toward the sound.

Suddenly, a gem monster jumped out of the bushes, the monster took the form of a wild dog with a grayish color. Its eyes could not be seen and its gem was on its head.

Morganite hid behind Goshenite as she wielded her sword toward the monster. Goshenite knew that this was a corrupted gem.

Goshenite aimed for the body of the physical form, stabbing it through the neck, causing it to poof.

The gem of the monster landed onto the ground, Goshenite picked it up and created a white bubble that prevented the gem from reforming.

Goshenite looked at the gem, she didn’t understand why the diamonds did this, but what she did know that she had to keep the gems bubbled away. Goshenite sent it back to Otaru, specifically to her room.

The gems heard the sound of a warp pad; Goshenite took Morganite’s hand as they hid into the fog.

Goshenite saw three gems and what looked like a human; the three gems consisted of a Pearl with salmon colored hair, wearing a blue uniform with a star followed by a transparent skirt; a short, purple quartz soldier; a tall red gem with cube shaped hair and shades. The human wore a red shirt with a star and jeans followed by sandals, he had brown curly hair.

The Pearl seemed confused “That’s strange, I could’ve sworn it was roaming around here moments ago.”

The red gem said “Somebody else must have poofed it and bubbled it.”

The Pearl, the young human and the purple quartz were surprised, the three said “What?!”

The young human acted worried “Oh no, who could have done that?”

The red gem somehow knew that Goshenite and the other gems were somewhere in the forest, “I know they’re around here somewhere.”

The pearl walked around the forest “Well then let’s find out.”

Morganite asked “Goshenite who’s that talking?”

Goshenite slowly placed her hand on Morganite’s mouth and told her to shush. Unfortunetly the red gem was able to find them. “Come on out, we know you’re here!”

Goshenite sighed and decided to emerge from the fog followed by the other three gems. The other Pearl saw her and her fellow gems and gasped in shock; she knew that this gem served under White Diamond.

“Looks like we’ve found them, they were the ones that poofed the wolf monster.” Said the red gem

Goshenite didn’t seem to understand how the red gem foresaw them poofing the corrupted gem, she thought Sapphires were the only gems that had future vision. Perhaps the red gem was something she doesn’t know much about?

The young human was curious and asked “Hey, are you guys from around here?”

The other pearl said “Steven, there not from around here.”

Morganite adored Steven, she crouched down and said “Aww.... you’re so cute!”

Steven felt embarrassed “Well… I am the smallest of the group.”

Goshenite knew that these gems were part of the rebellion led by Rose Quartz “My apologies, you must be the Crystal Gems correct?”

Steven turned to Goshenite “Yep and I’m in fact a Gem, well a half Gem.” He then pulled up his shirt revealing Rose Quartz’s gem on his navel.

Goshenite was interested, she crouched down, checking him out “Wow, this is incredible, a human gem hybrid? How is this possible?”

Steven stated “My mom was a gem.”

Goshenite was confused and she didn’t understand the term mom. “Wait mom? What do you mean by that?”

Steven tried to explain “Well… a mom is basically like a guardian, someone who watches over you. Anyways my mom was Rose Quartz”

Goshenite was even more confused “Rose Quartz?” she asked “But wait if you have her gem, then where is she?”

The other pearl sighed “She’s gone…”

“Gone, was she shattered?” Asked Goshenite

Steven said “Uh… she gave up her physical form… for me to exist.”

Goshenite tried to understand “I see…” She then decided to leave the planet “Come on, Morganite let’s go.”

“Oh come on! You should stay for a while!” Said Steven

The purple one said “Yeah! The Earth is such an awesome place to be on!

The group of four stopped, Goshenite asked “Why?”

“You should listen to Steven because it’s okay you aren’t any sort of threat to us.” Said the red gem

Goshenite decided “Okay, I will stay for a while, but I might need to take Morganite and her Pearl back to Otaru.” She then asked “Speaking of which what’s your gems names again”

“Garnet” Said the red gem

“Amethyst” Said the purple quartz

“Pearl” Said the other Pearl

Steven included himself in and said “And Steven!”

Goshenite smiled “Okay then, I’ll remember.” She then walked toward the Crystal Gems and said “Whenever you’re ready.”

Garnet said “Alright then, let’s go.”

The group stood on the warp pad and warped out of the forest, Goshenite was worried and wondered how she was going to bring Morganite and Pearl back to Otaru, Morganite didn’t know how to fly a ship so she knew it wasn’t the best idea to let her fly on her own with her Pearl.


	3. Arcade Mania

**Chapter 3: Arcade Mania**

Goshenite and her fellow gems stayed with the Crystal Gems for a while on the planet Earth. Morganite loved to play with Steven’s pet lion; Goshenite and Morganite got to meet Steven’s dad Greg, this made Goshenite wonder what Rose saw in Greg. Morganite would usually call Greg Mr. Universe and Rose also called Greg that when she was still around. They also met Connie who was Steven’s best friend; Steven took Goshenite and Morganite to the Big Donut to buy a snack and also meet Lars and Sadie, gems didn’t need to eat though. CG Pearl taught Goshenite’s Pearl how to fight, Goshenite helped as well. Goshenite gave her own Pearl a spear to use in battle, the spear was like CG Pearl’s spear, but it was mostly white and gray colored, symbolizing Goshenite’s colors. Goshenite didn’t tell Morganite to teach her Pearl to fight because she believed that she wasn’t ready quite yet. Most importantly was Goshenite warped back to the forest to bring her ship to the beach which Steven’s house was located, she knew she couldn’t just abandon it like that, plus it would be an easy way to bring Morganite back to Otaru.

XOXOXOX

Goshenite and her Pearl were following the Crystal Gems through a cave. Goshenite told Morganite and her Pearl to stay at Steven’s house because she didn’t want her to be in any danger.

Garnet told Goshenite that this was a stealth mission, so they didn’t want to make any noise in the cave.

Steven was wearing a very light pink jacket which made noise, Goshenite tried to tell Steven to take off the jacket “Steven I don’t think it’s wise to be wearing that jacket.”

Steven was worried he could catch a cold in the cave “But… I don’t want to catch a cold.” Said Steven

Goshenite then questioned him about wearing sandals “Well then I must ask: why are you wearing sandals?”

Steven tried to show that he could be quiet and not make any noise “I can be quiet, see.” He then stroke the pose of what looked like he was flying. “Stealth” said Steven

“We’re getting close” Said Garnet

“Come on.” Whispered CG Pearl

Goshenite’s Pearl waited for her to finish talking with Steven, after the talk was done, Goshenite resumed quietly walking, followed by her Pearl.

Steven followed the gems without making any noises, Amethyst made jacket sounds with her mouth. Steven told Amethyst to stop “Amethyst!”

CG Pearl turned to Steven who she thought was making the noise “Steven.”

“It wasn’t me,” little did he know he was about to fall “Amethyst you’re making me look bad!” a piece of rock crumbled off,

Goshenite gasped and said “Oh no…”

Steven still tried to be quiet and kept his pose “Stealth.” He lost his balance and fell off the clip, Garnet then caught him.

A giant monster appeared out of the cave’s hole. It took the physical form of an insect and it was covered in mint green crystal.

The monster fired torpedo spikes from its body; Garnet avoided all of them while holding Steven.

“Steven!” Goshenite and her Pearl, CG Pearl and Amethyst then jumped down to help Steven.

“Stay back” Garnet said to Steven as the other gems went to fight the gem monster

Amethyst grabbed Steven “Come on.” Said Amethyst

“What about Garnet?” Asked Steven

Garnet charged toward the gem monster while avoiding its massive tentacles

“Go Garnet Go!” Said Steven

Garnet went under the gem monster which had a torpedo-like flower, the petals were in fact tentacles, Garnet fought off the tentacles without any trouble at all, and she then finished off with her gauntlet, successfully poofing the monster.

Steven was impressed by Garnet’s swiftness and strength, she walked toward the other gems with the monster safely bubbled.

“She’s so fast!” Said Steven “Garnet you’re amazing, how did you even do that?”

CG Pearl saw the little spikes drilling away, so she changed the subject “Look, the little ones didn’t explode, they’re drilling away!”

“I got it!” Amethyst then dropped Steven, trying to drill a hole only to get stuck in the ground.

“Let them go, there just parasites, they want to be a problem they’ll have to answer to me.” Said Garnet as she sent the bubbled gem back home

Steven was still admiring Garnet “So cool…”

Garnet unearthed Amethyst from the ground “I swallowed a rock.” Said

Amethyst

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The gems exited the cave, “We victoriously captured the gem monster, another duty well done.” Said Goshenite

“You said it Goshie!” Said Amethyst

Goshenite knew the nickname Goshie that Amethyst called her was just for fun. It didn’t mean any offense to her. “I normally don’t like being called by different names but I’ll let that name slide.”

“Since we all worked hard today, we deserve a reward.” Said Steven

“What kind of reward?” Asked Goshenite

“I’m taking you guys to the best place in Beach City.” Said Steven

They then arrived at the place, “Funland Arcade!!!” Shouted Steven, showing the gems the arcade

Goshenite and her Pearl were confused and they didn’t even know what an Arcade was.

“Do we have anything else to do?” Asked CG Pearl

“We don’t” Said Garnet

“Don’t you need money for that?” Asked Amethyst

“Oh don’t worry” Steven revealed that he had pockets full of quarters “This one’s on me!!!”

Goshenite decided to try the Arcade out anyways “Ok I’m in.” She said to the three Crystal Gems.

Steven showed the gems the interior of the Arcade which had a bunch of Arcade machines that were ready to be played “Welcome to a land of electronic video game inventions!!!” he then started chuckling

“I’m honored to be here” Said Goshenite

“Humans find such fascinating ways to waste their time.” Said CG Pearl

Steven then bugged CG Pearl to play a game “Pearl, Pearl Come one you’ll love this game!”

“If you say so Steven” Said CG Pearl deciding to let Steven show her the game.

Goshenite decided to check out some of the games with her Pearl “Pearl let’s check this out” Said Goshenite

“Yes my Goshenite.” Said Goshenite’s Pearl

Goshenite and her Pearl walked through the row of arcade games trying to decide which one to play first “Let’s see… which one?”

Steven ran to the two white gems “Goshenite, you want to play a game?” he asked

Goshenite nodded “I’m having a little difficulty on choosing what game I want to play.”

“Hmm… let’s see….” Steven then saw the Stack-Up game “Ooh, what about Stack-Up?”

Steven showed Goshenite and her Pearl Stack-Up, he then explained “Ok, the rules are simple, stack up all the little blocks until you reach to the top.”

Goshenite asked “What button do I press?”

“Oh you just press the big blue button” Steven pointed to the blue button on the arcade machine

“Ok.” Said Goshenite

Steven two quarters into the machine, Goshenite began to play. She started with three blocks, using her knowledge in building she pressed the button, the blocks stopped at the very end of the area. Goshenite continued stacking as the game shouted “Heading up!”

When she got to the Constellation prize section, she then shouted “Steven!”

Steven came to Goshenite’s aid “What is it Goshenite?”

“How do I continue without clicking constellation?” Asked Goshenite

“Oh you just hit the continue button beside the blue button.” Said Steven

“Ok, thank you.” Said Goshenite, she then hit the continue button, Steven watched

Goshenite reach to the top without making any mistakes, she then completed the tower.

Steven was impressed “Whoa you did it Goshenite!”

Goshenite had a smile on her face and then winked at him as a bunch of tickets came out of the ticket slot

Goshenite picked up the tickets and asked “So what do I do with these?”

“You just take the tickets to the prize corner over t heir and you’ll get a prize” Said Steven pointing to the prize corner

“Ok, I thank you for that” Said Goshenite as she then went over to the prize corner

Steven noticed that Amethyst was cheating at ski ball by placing each ball into the holes.

“Amethyst wait!” Steven then went over to Amethyst.

“I’m the ski ball master!” Said Amethyst

“Amethyst you can’t do that, that’s cheating!” Said Steven

Goshenite was at the prize corner, Mr. Smiley asked “So what will it be princess?”

Goshenite looked at the stuffed animals and noticed a fluffy white cat, Goshenite then pointed at it “I’ll take that one.”

Mr. Smiley turned towards the one she was pointing at, “The white cat? Okay!”

Goshenite gave the man the tickets and in return he gave her the stuffed cat. “Thank you” said Goshenite, her Pearl was playing the stack-up game only to not be as good as her owner, she was just a Pearl after all.

“Pearl are you coming?” asked Goshenite

“Oh, yes my Goshenite.” Said Goshenite’s Pearl

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Morganite and her Pearl were lying on Steven’s bed, she then heard someone opening the door, she hopped off the bed followed by her Pearl and they both climbed down.

Goshenite and her Pearl called “Morganite!”

Morganite was curious “Goshenite, where are the others, where’s Steven?”

Goshenite smiled and explained “There having fun at a place, a place where I got you a present.”

Morganite squealed “What is it?” she asked Goshenite

Goshenite showed Morganite the white cat she won at the Arcade, Morganite gasped “A kitty cat?”

Goshenite handed it to Morganite

“Goshenite, this is adorable!” Said Morganite and hugging the stuffed animal,

Suddenly Steven, Amethyst and Pearl came barging into the house, “Your back.” Said Goshenite

“We had to leave the arcade because we were gonna get in trouble.” Said Steven

Goshenite questioned Steven “Trouble? What do you mean trouble?”

“Well... Garnet destroyed two arcade games with one punch and I was trying to show her how to play each one.” Said Steven “That’s why we left in a hurry.”

“I see and where is she?” Asked Goshenite

“Well I think she’s back at the arcade still playing Meat Beat Mania.” Said Steven

“I see that as well…” said Goshenite

“Look what Goshenite got me!” Said Morganite, showing Steven, Amethyst and Pearl her stuffed kitty cat.

“Aww he’s so cute.” Said Steven

“I know!” Said Morganite

CG Pearl asked Goshenite “How did you win that?”

“I played the Stack-Up game and came out victorious.” Said Goshenite

“And you traded in the tickets for the cat, that’s awesome!” Said Amethyst

“Yes I did.” Said Goshenite

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The next day Steven was outside on the beach with his dog metal detector. The detector then started to make noise.

Steven found a one dollar coin buried in the sand. “One dollar coin?” said Steven, he then tossed it away “Lame... “

Steven continued searching as the metal detector made noise again and he then found another dog metal detector “I’ve got two dogs now.”

He then used both of them, yet again it picked up something but this time it was something bad. One of the torpedo things rose from the sand as well as the rest of them.

Steven tried to fight them off, resulting in breaking his metal detector, he yelped in fear.

Goshenite and her Pearl, as well as CG Pearl and Amethyst came outside, “Look, the little ones!” said Goshenite

The gems summoned their weapons and started to fight the little torpedoes off, following them into the Beach City, Steven said “We need Garnet!”

“Didn’t you say she was still playing Meat Beat Mania?” Asked Goshenite

Steven then gasped “Your right.”

Goshenite and Steven entered the arcade where Garnet was playing Meat Beat Mania.

“Garnet…” Steven was then panting “The little guys… there back…”

“Whoa… I never seen anyone get this far.” Steven said, impressed by Garnet’s skills at Meat Beat Mania. “But you’ve gotta come help the others…”

Garnet wasn’t responding and was focusing on the game, “I think something may be wrong with Garnet.” Said Goshenite

Goshenite then took off Garnet’s visor revealing her three eyes, her top third eye was moving towards the rhythm “Oh no… her future vision is locked on to the game, she can’t stop.”

“Well then we gotta turn off the game!” Said Steven, he then went and unplugged the game.

Garnet tossed the meat beaters up into the air and turned the game back on using her electric ability.

Goshenite realized something “Steven we have to destroy the game, it’s the only option we have left.”

Steven then grabbed a part of the game, broke it off and smashed it onto to the screen. Garnet managed to snap out of the rhythm, she looked at Steven and said “Steven, you won.”

Garnet put her visor on and went to fight the little torpedo parasites.

“Wait, I’m coming too!” Said Steven

Mr. Smiley grabbed him by his jacket. “Hold on their kid, you broke the Meat Beat Mania game!” Steven saw the damage that was done; he then groaned and decided to clean up the arcade as payment for the damage.

“You did your best Steven, you helped Garnet out.” Said Goshenite

“And I had to clean up Funland Arcade…” Said Steven

“And that as well…” Said Goshenite 


	4. Giant Woman

**Chapter 4: Giant Woman**

Goshenite, her Pearl and CG Pearl warped to an area with a bunch of warp pads that were used by Homeworld Gems many years ago.

The gems had boxes full of material in their arms, “Where should we start building the warp pad?” Asked Goshenite

CG Pearl looked for spot and she noticed a huge space between the other warp pads “We should start over there.” Said CG Pearl

The gems placed the boxes aside on the ground and Goshenite then gazed up at the sky “The Galaxy Warp, it’s been a long time since I was here during the war…”

CG Pearl was making a circle using some string, she paused her work to talk to her about something “You were part of White Diamond’s court” CG Pearl asked Goshenite “weren’t you?”

Goshenite sighed “Yes, ever since I left Earth like a criminal” she then slowly formed her hand into a fist “I felt guilty, I felt…flawed...”

Goshenite’s Pearl was confused, she never knew much about her owner’s past “My Goshenite are you okay?” Her Pearl asked

“I’m fine Pearl, that’s to you” Said Goshenite glancing at her Pearl

“Well let’s just start building the warp pad.” Said CG Pearl

“Right, we mustn’t let the past get us down.” Said Goshenite

The three white gems started working on the warp pad; Goshenite had the blueprints which she showed to the two Pearls. CG Pearl was a little salty with Goshenite’s Pearl. It was like having a conversation with her shadowy figure. Goshenite’s Pearl did not seem to mind one bit and did what her owner told her to do.

They were then finished with the warp pad, the design of it was basically the same as the other warp pads but the color was silver.

“It’s all done” Said Goshenite

“But how do we know if it works?” Asked CG Pearl

Goshenite smiled “There is no need to worry about that, I already got it figured out.”

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Goshenite, along with the two Pearls, warped back to Steven’s house.

Morganite and her Pearl were playing Zoo Bingo with Steven and Amethyst, the pink gem drew a card from the deck which had a picture of a zebra, and she then placed the card onto the carpet and looked at her bingo card.

Amethyst placed a chip onto her bingo card “Yes, I win!” said Amethyst, laughing in joy.

“Aww… I can’t believe this…” whined Morganite

Goshenite then called her “Morganite!”

Morganite stood up, suddenly full of energy “Is it done?” asked Morganite

Goshenite nodded “Come Morganite, we must head back to Otaru.”

Goshenite and Morganite were about to exit Steven’s house, Goshenite’s Pearl decided to follow them along with Morganite’s Pearl.

Goshenite stopped her Pearl “Pearl, I want you to stay here.”

Goshenite’s Pearl was surprised as her owner explained “You should hold down the fort in case we have company.”

The white Pearl swore her loyalty to Goshenite “Okay my Goshenite.” Said Goshenite’s Pearl

“Good, if you happen to learn about anything new while I’m gone, let me know.” Said Goshenite

“Yes my Goshenite.” Said Goshenite’s Pearl

Goshenite and Morganite with her pink Pearl exited Steven’s house, entered the ship and took off into space.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Garnet came back from her mission and saw that Goshenite left her Pearl in charge.

Steven quickly came inside “Garnet, did you bring me anything?”

Garnet held out her hand to reveal a small rock in her palm

Steven took the rock from her hand “Whoa, a rock! Thanks Garnet!” Steven then ran off.

CG Pearl asked Garnet “Was your mission a success?”

“I’ve located the geode beetles of heaven and earth.” Garnet explained “We should split up to retrieve them.”

Goshenite’s Pearl walked up to the gems, specifically CG Pearl, Amethyst and Steven “I’m coming with you.”

“What?” said CG Pearl in a surprised tone

“Alright, Goshie’s Pearl is joining us on the mission!” Said Amethyst

“Amethyst, she’s certainly not joining us!”

“You four go together, I go alone” Said Garnet

CG Pearl and Amethyst both replied “What, why?”

“The Earth Beetle is at the bottom of the boiling lava lake and only I can swim in lava” Garnet then summoned a pair of swimming goggles to fit around her cube-shaped hair “You’ll find the Heaven Beetle on top of the sky spire, it’s safer.”

“You mean boringer” Said Amethyst

“You mean more boring.” Said CG Pearl

“I understand.” Said Goshenite’s Pearl

“Let’s go.” The white Pearl walked over to the warp pad as the CG Pearl, Steven and Amethyst decided to follow her

“Steven, be sure to keep the harmony” Garnet said to Steven

“No problem, today’s going to be all about harmony!” Said Steven, they then warped out of the house.

The warp pad took the four gems to a forest like area, high up in the sky with a path leading to the sky spire.

“Whoa, is this where the Heaven Beetle lives?” asked Steven

“Apparently,” Said CG Pearl

“All the way at the top” Said Amethyst

“Come Crystal Gems, we must climb to the top.” Said Goshenite’s Pearl

“Ugh, fine, we’ll follow Pearl, the white Pearl” Said CG Pearl in a sassy tone

The gems started by climbing the stone stairs, “Whoa, there sure are a lot of steps, how about you form Opal and give me a piggy back ride!”

CG Pearl and Amethyst both responded “No!”

Goshenite’s Pearl stopped, turned around facing CG Pearl, Amethyst and Steven as she was curious “Opal? What is this Opal?”

CG Pearl explained “Well you see white, when we synchronize our dance moves we can form a powerful fusion known as Opal.”

“That’s interesting, my Goshenite doesn’t know about that type of fusion, she’s never heard or seen it before.” Said Goshenite’s Pearl

“I know right, that’s why I want to see Opal!” said Steven

CG Pearl and Amethyst ignored Steven and continued climbing as Goshenite’s Pearl resumed her role as the leader.

Steven asked a bunch of questions about Opal, like what stomach does the food go in when the fusion eats something. He didn’t know that Gems did not need to eat like humans.

The bushes started rustling, the three gems summoned there weapons so they were prepared for what was coming.

A small mountain goat appeared out of the bushes chewing a flower, Steven suddenly shouted without thinking “LOOK OUT, IT’S A MAGICAL GOAT GUARDIAN, YOU HAVE TO FORM OPAL, IT’S THE ONLY WAY TO DEFEAT IT, HURRY BEFORE IT KILLS US ALL!”

The gems were silent for a second, CG Pearl then groaned “Steven we only fuse for deadly situations.” She then walked over to the goat “Does this look like a deadly situation?”

The goat bit CG Pearls thumb “Ow, hey, bad mountain goat!” CG Pearl said to the goat, it then bawd back at her as Amethyst started laughing at her.

“Darn it” Steven then groaned “Aw I’m never gonna get to see Opal”

Steven started to sing a song about seeing a giant woman as they continued to climb up to top of the sky spire, he then finished singing followed by the cry of the mountain goat when they made it to an area that had floating platforms leading the sky spire.

The goat jumped onto each platform, as the goat made it to the other side it turned around and bawd. “Wait up Steven Jr.” said Steven

Steven then was about to jump but was stopped by CG Pearl “Wait, Steven, I’m not sure you can make those jumps”

“Oh, you should fuse into Opal and lay across the rocks like a bridge.” Said Steven

“We don’t need Opal to get across” Said CG Pearl

“Can you do it anyway?” Steven begged “Please? It would be easier wouldn’t it?”

Amethyst picked up Steven “Not as easy as this!” she tossed Steven onto one of the platforms and jumped onto the platform as well.

“Wow Amethyst that was a really good idea.” Said Steven

“I know I’m full of them.” Said Amethyst

Goshenite’s Pearl turned to CG Pearl “Though it was risky I have to agree with the quartz.”

CG Pearl screamed in annoyance, “Aw come on Pearl its safe” said Steven “Just look” the two started to rock the platform back and forth, Amethyst stomped her feat which lead to Steven falling.

Amethyst and CG Pearl yelped in fear, Goshenite’s Pearl gasped in fear, CG Pearl and Amethyst decided to work together. Amethyst summoned her whip and wrapped it around CG Pearl and then dropped down, she managed to grab Steven and Amethyst then pulled them up.

Steven was impressed by the way they worked together “That was so great how you worked together.” He said to the two “Why don’t you do that all the time?”

Goshenite’s Pearl shouted at them “Hey! Are you gems coming?”

The four gems later made it to the top of the sky spire where they would find the Heaven Beetle; the mountain goat was then standing next to a miniature temple structure.

“Hey look at that!” Steven ran to the mini temple “It’s a tiny temple!”

CG Pearl walked over and said “It’s just where Garnet said it would be, the Heaven Beetle should be inside.”

Steven peeked inside the tiny hole of the temple “Check it out! It’s even got a little beetle bedroom and little beetle bongos and a little beetle baby book.”

CG Pearl peeked inside the temple only to find that the beetle wasn’t inside “But where’s the beetle?” she was about to panic “It’s supposed to be here, the Heaven Beetle wouldn’t leave would it? Oh, it could be anywhere!”

“Maybe you should freak out some more, that’s really gonna help us find it.” Said Amethyst

“I can’t believe your attitude Amethyst, and now you’re just slouching over here doing nothing!” Said CG Pearl

“Hey it isn’t my fault the beetle isn’t there! Why do you have to make things worse by squawking at me?!” asked Amethyst

“I don’t squawk!” Said CG Pearl

The two argued, Goshenite’s Pearl walked over to Steven as the mountain goat began to constantly cry, Steven then ran over to CG Pearl and Amethyst “Hey, cut it out! You’re scaring Steven Jr!”

Goshenite’s Pearl then walked back over to Amethyst and CG Pearl, suddenly a giant bird appeared as the four gasped in shock, the bird gobbled up the mountain goat.

Steven gasped “My son.”

The bird shrieked as CG Pearl summoned her spear and then tossed it, only to be eaten by the bird.

Steven screamed, Goshenite’s Pearl grabbed Steven and ran inside the structure “Come gems, in here!”

Amethyst and CG Pearl followed her as the bird tried to pluck them using its beak, “It swallowed my spear!” Said CG Pearl

“Guys this is great, now’s the perfect time for you two to form Opal!” Said Steven

CG Pearl and Amethyst decided to fuse, they stood against each other as their core gems started to glow, CG Pearl did a ballerina type dance while Amethyst twerked, this caused CG Pearl to feel uncomfortable but decided to still fuse anyways, Goshenite’s Pearl watched with Steven as they synchronized there dance moves. Their physical bodies started to glow and form something, but unfortunately they split up and failing in forming Opal.

“So you want to try that again, with less hitting me in the face this time?” Asked Amethyst

“Well it would’ve worked if your moves weren’t so erratic and formless.” Said CG Pearl

“So it was all my fault, ho oh, you totally weren’t trying to sync with my dancing, you should know how I dance by now!” Said Amethyst

Steven yelled at the two gems “STOP!! Come on guys please stop fighting! If you can’t get along with each other, then I might never get to see your awesome fusion power.” Said Steven

The bird shrieked again as Steven said “And I might get eaten by a giant bird!”

The bird then broke through the structure and plucked Steven and swallowed him, CG Pearl and Amethyst were yelled in fear “STEVEN!!”

Goshenite’s Pearl decided “Alright!” she grabbed Amethyst and said “Amethyst let’s fuse!”

Amethyst gasped “Really?”

CG Pearl asked “Have you ever done this before?!”

Goshenite’s Pearl replied “Not at all, but we must do it to save Steven.”

Amethyst nodded her head “Ok, let’s do this!”

CG Pearl decided to watch Goshenite’s Pearl and Amethyst fuse, their gems started to glow and Goshenite’s Pearl did her best to synchronize her dance move with Amethyst, she managed to learn to dance just by watching CG Pearl. The physical bodies of the two gems started to glow and successfully formed a giant woman

CG Pearl asked “Who are you?”

The giant woman responded “We are White Opal.”

White Opal was tall, had white hair that braided into a short ponytail, she had very light cold bluish skin color, she had four slim arms and wore a purple and gray outfit that was a combination of Amethyst’s and Goshenite’s Pearl’s outfits. She also had a transparent gray skirt, and under it were purple leggings with stars followed by blue socks. Amethyst’s Gem now had all sorts of light colors, Pearl’s Gem was still white but just with a sky blue tint.

CG Pearl blushed at White Opal and was jealous.

Steven was in the stomach of the bird which was filled with all sorts of gems and stuff, Steven then saw the mountain goat chewing on something “STEVEN JR!” he shouted as he ran to the goat “How can you eat at a time like this?”

Steven then saw that the goat was chewing on a small golden and white beetle, he then gasped “Is that the Heaven Beetle?” he tried to take the beetle from the goat’s mouth “Let me see it.”

The goat refused to drop the beetle “Hey, be a good goat and give me the magic bug!” said Steven, the ground started to shake causing the stuff to come crashing down, Steven then had the Heaven Beetle in his hand.

“I got it!” Said Steven

The goat came to Steven, trying to reach the beetle, Steven pushed the goat away from the beetle “No, bad goat, you’re no son of mine!”

One of White Opal’s arms broke through the stomach as Steven screamed in fear, the other three arms appeared as well

“What’s going on?” Steven asked himself as White Opal took the mountain goat “Steven Jr!” he said, White Opal then grabbed Steven out of the bird’s stomach.

She landed into the water and put Steven Jr. down; Steven was surprised “Opal?”

The gem shards formed smaller versions of the bird monster and they then launched at White Opal.

White Opal avoiding them all while holding Steven by doing backflips, sliding down the spire and jumping back onto the platform area.

White Opal put Steven down as she said “Stay low.” She then summoned Amethyst’s whip and Goshenite’s Pearl’s Spear which combined into a bow.

With precise accuracy she aimed at the small birds and fired an arrow of light, poofing and bubbling them all.

Steven’s jaw dropped as White Opal helped Steven up, he then asked “Um… do you know me?”

White Opal smiled and began to sing “I’ll you wanna do is see me turn into…”

Steven gasped “A giant woman.”

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Later White Opal and Steven, along with CG Pearl who still had a look of jealousy warped back home

“We’re back!” Steven shouted

Garnet was drying her cube-shaped hair with a towel as she asked “The Heaven Beetle?”

White Opal looked down at Steven and said “Steven has it.”

“You got that right!” said Steven as he showed Garnet the Heaven Beetle

“Good job Steven” said Garnet as Steven handed her the beetle, she then put it in the small insect keeper with the Earth Beetle, bubbling it and sending it to the temple.

White Opal took a few steps off the warp pad, suddenly another gem came through the warp pad as well, and it was Goshenite

“Did I miss anything?” Asked Goshenite, she then saw the White Opal, the white gem had a confused look on her face “Who’s that gem, and where is my Pearl?

White Opal gasped forcing Pearl and Amethyst to split up, Goshenite gasped “Pearl? Did you… did you fuse with an Amethyst?”

The white Pearl nodded “Yes my Goshenite.”

“That’s… that’s…. that’s incredible!” Said Goshenite, she then had a face of amazement, she never seen an amazing discovery.

“How did you do it, I want to know.” Goshenite asked her Pearl

Garnet then walked over to her and said “I can teach you all about fusion”

“Okay then” Goshenite said to Garnet, the two then went outside.

CG Pearl then said to Goshenite’s Pearl “Well you really did learn something new.”

“Yes I did.” Said Goshenite’s Pearl “And my Goshenite wants to learn it as well…”


	5. Aquamarine

 

**Chapter 5: Aquamarine**

 

Ever since Goshenite saw a fusion of two different types of gems she wanted to learn how to do it as well, Garnet began teaching Goshenite the basics about fusion. Garnet told Goshenite that she needed a type of dance; Goshenite’s dance was tap dancing, but then she would hold out both of her hands for her partner, once her partner took her hands they would do a medieval dance, moving from side to side. Once Goshenite learned about fusion, she decided to check up on Otaru.

Goshenite and her Pearl warped back to Otaru, one of her Agates then walked up to her “My Goshenite, I’m here you inform you that we spotted something while you were gone.”

Goshenite’s Agate had a white skin color with a gray hairstyle braided into two buns with different shades of white and gray, her outfit was similar to the Agates on Homeworld and her gem was on her cheek.

 “What did it look like?” Asked Goshenite

“Well it looked like a ship, a ship from Homeworld and it was crash landing toward the planet!” Said Goshenite’s Agate

“Exactly where was it landing towards?” asked Goshenite

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Inside the ship was a light lavender colored gem with fluffy purple and blue hair. He wore a light purple jacket, pants with all sorts of sky blue and dark teal boots, he also wore light baby blue gloves and his gem was on his navel.

The gem opened his eyes as Goshenite asked “Are you alright?”

The lavender gem noticed Goshenite as she offered to help him up, he accepted her help and spoke “Yes, I think I am, who are you?”

Goshenite responded “I’m Goshenite, the leader of the Beryl Gems and who are you?”

“My name is Aquamarine, I’m a gem who used to serve Homeworld.” Said Aquamarine

“What happened?” asked Goshenite

“Well ever since Pink Diamond was shattered, I fled Homeworld because they think I was the one who shattered her but I’m not.” Said Aquamarine “I can’t show my face to the Diamonds, they’re on the lookout for me…”

Goshenite smiled and said “You don’t have to worry anymore.”

Aquamarine was confused “What do you mean?”

“You can join me, you don’t have to hide yourself from us.” Said Goshenite

Aquamarine smiled and gasped “Really?”

“Sure, welcome aboard.” Said Goshenite

Aquamarine was surprised of how grateful Goshenite was to him, he was relieved that he didn’t have to worry about hiding who he was to her.

“Come Aquamarine, let me introduce you to my followers.” Said Goshenite

“Okay.” Said Aquamarine

Goshenite’s Pearl did not mind Aquamarine one bit, she usually stayed quiet unless she wanted to inform her owner about something new.

Goshenite, her Pearl and Aquamarine warped to Emerald’s room, Goshenite called “Emerald, we have a new recruit.”

Emerald turned around to see what gem she recruited, she came to introduce herself “Greetings newcomer, I’m Emerald.”

“Hi, my name is Aquamarine.” Said Aquamarine

“Aquamarine, it’s nice to meet you, we welcome you to our base.” Said Emerald

Aquamarine chuckled “Thanks.”

“Alright then.” Said Gosenite “Moving on.” They three gems warped out of Emerald’s room

The three gems then warped to Bixbite’s Room, Bixbite walked up to them and asked “Who’s that gem?”

“I’m Aquamarine, Goshenite allowed me to join you guys.” Said Aquamarine

“I see, well it’s nice to meet you Aquamarine, I’m Bixbite.” Said Bixbite

“Nice to meet you to.” Said Aquamarine

Goshenite turned to Aquamarine and said “Aquamarine, I have a gem you might know.”

“Really, who is it?” Asked Aquamarine

“You’ll see…” Said Goshenite

They then warped out of Bixbite’s room

Goshenite along with her Pearl and Aquamarine warped to Morganite’s room.

Aquamarine saw Morganite playing with her Pearl as he gasped as Morganite turned to him and stood up.

Morganite walked up to him and asked “Who are you, are you new here?”

“Yeah, I’m Aquamarine, I used to serve under Pink Diamond.” Said Aquamarine

Morganite gasped “Really?”

Aquamarine nodded and asked “Did you see who shattered her?”

Morganite shook her head “No… I never saw her get shattered, but Goshenite saved me during the gem war.”

“Wow.” Aquamarine then turned to Goshenite “You saved her?”

Goshenite nodded “I wanted to help her, she couldn’t fight alone.”

Morganite asked “Why did you leave Homeworld, did you do something bad?”

Aquamarine sighed “No, I’m a suspect, they think I shattered Pink Diamond, but I’m not the one who did it.”

“Oh, that’s a bad thing.” Said Morganite “Anyways, we’re happy to have you here.”

Aquamarine then hugged Morganite who accepted it as a sign of trust; Goshenite had a smile on her face knowing that these two were not alone.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Back on Earth the Crystal Gems warped back home,

completing yet another mission. The four then stepped off the warp pad.

Steven wondered how Goshenite was doing “Garnet, how do you think Goshenite is doing?”

“I’m sure there doing fine Steven.” Said Garnet

“Yeah, Goshie and her P. are doing A-Okay!” said Amethyst

CG Pearl didn’t say anything, probably because of her saltiness to Goshenite’s Pearl and her not caring about what she said.

Goshenite, her Pearl and Aquamarine came through the warp pad as Steven gasped “Goshenite!”

“Steven, I want you to meet my newest member of the Beryl Gems.” Said Goshenite

Steven looked up and saw Aquamarine, he was confused and asked “Goshenite, who is that?”

Goshenite explained to Aquamarine “That’s Steven and he’s a gem hybrid. Half human, half gem.”

Steven lifted his shirt revealing his Rose Quartz Gem on his navel “You got that right.”

Aquamarine crouched down to get a closer look, “I can’t believe this but… It’s cool.”

CG Pearl walked to Aquamarine to introduce herself “Aquamarine, I’m Pearl.”

“And I’m Amethyst, it’s so great to meet you.” Said Amethyst

“Well, it’s nice to meet you to.” Said Aquamarine

Garnet came through the temple door “Goshenite, I see you brought a new member to your team.”

Aquamarine turned around and Goshenite then said to him

“Aquamarine, that’s Garnet, she’s the one who’s in charge.”

“Oh… I see.” Said Aquamarine

“You got that right.” Said Garnet

Goshenite explained “These gems are Crystal Gems, they live on the planet Earth, watching it, and protecting it for many years.”

“Woah, that’s incredible...” said Aquamarine

“Anyways, ready to go?” Asked Gsohenite

“Sure.” Said Aquamarine

“Ok then.” Goshenite turned to Steven “Goodbye Steven, see you later.”

“Ok, hope we see you guys again!” said Steven

The three gems then warped out of Steven’s house, later they warped back to Otaru, Goshenite instructed Aquamarine “Ok Aquamarine, now that the introductions are all done, you probably need your own room.”

“Oh, Ok.” Said Aquamarine

Goshenite explained “I’ll do the structure and you can choose the design of your room.”

“Wow really, thanks!” Said Aquamarine

Goshenite turned to her Pearl and said “Pearl come let’s get to work.”

“Yes my Goshenite.” Said Goshenite’s Pearl

The three gems went to build Aquamarine’s room.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to Aquamarine's page http://aminoapps.com/p/fqgih4 


	6. White and Pink

 

**Chapter 6: White and Pink**

After Goshenite introduced Aquamarine to her fellow gems and the Crystal Gems, she decided to help him with building his room. Goshenite did the structure of the room while Aquamarine decided on the design of the room.

The design of the room was like an indoor swimming pool but mostly filled with sand surrounding the pool, the walls were mostly shades of lavender and blue.

Once Goshenite was finished helping Aquamarine out with his room she decided to check on how Steven and the Crystal Gems were doing.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Goshenite and her Pearl warped to Steven’s house, it was raining outside

Steven saw the two and gasped “Goshenite!” he then ran to the two

Goshenite asked “Steven, how’s everything going on the planet?”

“It’s going good, but guess what I got.” Steven showed Goshenite a boxed VHS tape titled Lonely Blade IV, the cover of the box had a male samurai, a young woman and a janitor. “Lonely Blade IV, wanna watch it with us?”

Goshenite was curious and took a closer look at it “Hmm… ok then…”

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Steven’s pet lion was napping under the porch because of the rain while Steven, Garnet, CG Pearl, Amethyst, Goshenite and her Pearl were watching the movie

The samurai in the movie spoke Japanese so there were subtitles to understand what he was saying in English. The plot twist of the movie was that the janitor was the evil samurai president

Steven was surprised “What? The janitor is the evil samurai president?! That’s bananas!”

“Oh come on, it was so obvious, he’s been mopping in the background in every scene.” Said CG Pearl

The samurai took out his swords and combined the two into one, “Boomerang Blade!” he shouted as he threw the blade at the janitor

“Go Lonely go, do the Boomerang Blade again!” Said Steven cheering on

“Oh come on, this is ridiculous” Said CG Pearl “Just look at their form, this is nothing like real sword fighting.”

Garnet and Goshenite shushed CG Pearl, Steven chuckled “It’s just a movie Pearl.” He then shoved popcorn into his mouth

“Well if you ever want to see proper sword techniques I’d be happy to show you.” Said CG Pearl

Steven placed his hand on CG Pearl’s forehead as he had a look of excitement on his face, this could only mean he wanted to see real sword techniques

“Now?” asked CG Pearl

XOXOXOXOOXOXOOXOXOX

The gems were at the colosseum; Steven, Garnet, Amethyst, Goshenite and her Pearl were sitting on the steps of the ruins. CG Pearl was standing with sword in her hand and said “Alright, now in order for me to give a proper demonstration I’m going to need a sparring partner.”

Goshenite’s Pearl stood up “I’ll volunteer.”

CG Pearl decided not to whine or groan despite her relationship with the white gem “Alright then let this be the perfect battle.” CG Pearl tossed Goshenite’s Pearl a sword

“Your move…” Said Goshenite’s Pearl

CG Pearl charged straight for her white counterpart, Goshenite’s Pearl countered back starting the duel between the two, Goshenite watched the two as Steven cheered “Go Pearl, go!”

“Go G-Pearl!” Said Amethyst

Goshenite knew that Steven was cheering for CG Pearl and not her Pearl, yet she didn’t mind it.

Goshenite’s Pearl held her sword posed to strike “You have fought well so far…”

CG Pearl had a cocky smile on her face “It’s only the beginning.” She then did a devastating blow to Goshenite’s Pearl, forcing her to slide backwards, still keeping her balance though

“I taught my Pearl everything she now knows about sword fighting, yet I’m quite entertained by the duel.” Said Goshenite

Goshenite’s Pearl stood still as CG Pearl was charging straight for her, she thought she had her chance but CG Pearl kicked her sword out her hand, Goshenite’s Pearl knelt before the victor “I surrender.”

“Pearl, that was amazing!” Said Steven with an energized face

Amethyst groaned “Ugh…I really wish Goshie’s Pearl would’ve kicked P’s butt.”

Goshenite’s Pearl stood up on her feet as CG Pearl said “You were an excellent opponent, but you still have much to learn white.”

“Understood, you were worth fighting as well my counterpart.” Said Goshenite’s Pearl

CG Pearl turned to the audience “Alright, for now we shall start with the basics.” Steven jumped down to the ground and ran to the two Pearls

“Steven, it would be wise if you stood back.” Said Goshenite

“Goshenite’s right, I want you to watch us carefully.” Said CG Pearl to Steven

Goshenite’s Pearl and CG Pearl began to gently attack one another, Parry, parry, thrust. Thrust, thrust, parry. Parry, parry, thrust in an endless cycle.

Steven’s interest rapidly faded, his shoulders sagged and he asked “Aw come on guys, can you show me something cool? Like how to do the boomerang blade?”

Goshenite’s Pearl turned to Steven and said “Steven that is not a real sword technique.”

Steven bobbed his fist up and down as he began to chant “Boomerang Blade, Boomerang Blade, Boomerang Blade!”

Goshenite’s Pearl face palmed and then began lecturing “Steven these are real sword techniques. Not those bizarre things from the movie, it’s about waiting for the perfect time to-“

She the gasped in pain as CG Pearl stabbed her straight through her torso. “Strike…” said CG Pearl in a smug tone

Goshenite gasped “Oh no…” her Pearl then dropped her sword

Steven had a worried expression on his face, Goshenite’s Pearl looked down at the sword that was stabbed through her torso and said “Whoops… looks like a made a terrible-“

She then burst into smoke just like the corrupted gems from earlier, her gemstone hit the ground with a clink.

Steven gasped in fear, turned and shouted to Goshenite “Goshenite! Pearl, she’s-“

“I know Steven.” Said Goshenite

“What?” Steven then had a confused look on his face as Goshenite walked over to her Pearl’s gemstone, she then cradled it up.

“It’ll be okay Steven, she’ll be fine.” Said Goshenite

“What do you mean?” asked Steven

“Have you ever seen a gem’s physical form been destroyed?” asked Goshenite, Steven shook his head

Goshenite then gazed at the round white gem as Garnet explained “Sometimes, if our bodies are badly damaged, we release our physical forms, and retreat in our gems to regenerate.”

CG Pearl turned to Goshenite “Goshenite, I’m sorry this happened.”

“No need to apologize Pearl.” Said Goshenite

Steven looked up at Goshenite “So how long do you think it will take for her to regenerate? Five minutes, ten minutes?”

“I hope so, she doesn’t change her form very often…” Said Goshenite

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Goshenite warped back to her base at Otaru with her Pearl in her hand, she placed Pearl on a small pedestal and then made an announcement the other Beryl gems “My fellow gems, please come to the training room.”

Following the white beryl’s orders Emerald, Bixbite, Morganite and the others decided to warp to the training room.

The training room was a very wide platinum colored room for gems to hone their skills; Goshenite was standing, waiting for the others to arrive.

The current members of the Beryl Gems arrived at the training room, Goshenite began her speech “My followers, while I was on Earth I discovered something, something new. When I first saw this, it fascinated me.” Goshenite then said “Now in order to show it I’m going to need a partner who’s willing to corporate with me.”

Morganite raised her hand, Goshenite walked over to Morganite with a surprised face “Morganite, are you sure?”

Morganite nodded her head, Goshenite then replied “Ok”

Goshenite walked back to the middle of the room with Morganite, the white gem whispered to the peach pink gem “Listen Morganite, you’re going need to dance with me, can you do that?”

Morganite nodded again, Goshenite had a slight smile on her face which meant trust “Good”

The two gems stood across each other looking like they were about to perform some sort of ritual or something. Goshenite tapped her feet while Morganite spun around, they then came together as Goshenite held out her hands for Morganite, the two gems moved from side to side like a couple during the medieval times as their bodies started glow forming a bigger gem.

The gems gasped in amazement as they saw the fusion of Goshenite and Morganite, they never seen a fusion of two different gem.

The fusion had four eyes, a very light pink skin color, and a pink colored flower like hairstyle. She wore a rose pinkish outfit, dark hot pink gloves and boots; Goshenite’s gem was now a pink and Morganite’s gem was a rose pink color.

The gems unfused in a stable way, Goshenite and Morganite were facing the audience who were the fellow gems.

White Agate asked “My goodness, what was that my Goshenite?”

Goshenite explained “That was Rose Beryl, a new type of fusion, this is what I learned, a fusion of different types of gems.”

Emerald was fascinated “Wow, cool, I must know more about this!”

“Me too, I want to learn more!” Said Bixbite

The fellow gems were now interested in this fusion trick, Goshenite then explained “Calm down, everyone, fusion isn’t just a trick to make gems stronger, it represents a relationship between the two gems comprised of the fusion.”

The gems then understood about fusion, they decided not to act like it’s a need, but rather a choice.

“Alright, return to your duties my followers…” Said Goshenite

The gems then warped out of the training room, Goshenite turned to Morganite and said “Morganite, you were great.”

Morganite squealed “Really?”

Goshenite nodded her head “Really, now, please leave the room; I have other things to attend to.”

“Ok!” Morganite then left the room by using the warp pad

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOOXOX

Goshenite warped back to her room to see if her Pearl has reformed, she saw the she still had not reformed and sighed “You still haven’t come back yet?”

Suddenly the round white gem started to glow and levitated into the air, the gem created a body of light, her Pearl reformed but with a slightly different look.

Goshenite’s Pearl now had transparent gray shoulder sleeves and was wearing black gloves, leggings and slippers; she looked a lot like Goshenite herself.

The white Pearl landed onto the ground, “Pearl… you look different…” said Goshenite

Her Pearl explained “Sorry for the delay my Goshenite, I changed my form so that I looked more skilled in sword fighting.”

“Well you look great Pearl, but you missed out on the assembly though…” Said Goshenite “It was about the new fusion trick I discovered, thanks to you”

“Oh… I see…” Said Goshenite’s Pearl

“By the way, did you even care about being defeated by that other Pearl?” Asked Goshenite

Goshenite’s Pearl was silent for a couple seconds, and then said “No points given at all…”


	7. The Mirror

**Chapter 7: The Mirror**

Goshenite decided to take Morganite to visit Steven and the Crystal Gems again, the peach pink gem was anxious to see him, she couldn’t wait to tell him and the Crystal Gems about her fusing with Goshenite.

Goshenite and Morganite along with both of their Pearls warped to Steven’s house, they had a bunch of school stuff in a pile and CG Pearl and Steven was only there.

“Steven!!” Morganite shouted, CG Pearl and Steven turned and noticed the gems

Steven gasped “It’s Morganite!!”

Morganite ran over to Steven and gave him a hug “I’m so happy to see you!!” her Pearl walked over to them with a plain smile on her face.

"You won't believe what I did, I fused with Goshenite!" Said Morganite

Steven gasped "Really?"

Morganite nodded "Yes, it was so much fun!"

Goshenite saw something in Steven’s hand, it was a mirror and she then asked “Where did you get that mirror Steven?”

“Oh well I gave it to him, to learn everything about gem culture.” Said CG Pearl

Morganite then unwrapped her arms off of Steven’s body and took her eyes on the mirror as well, she was curious.

Goshenite asked “May I please see that Steven?”

“Uh... ok.” Steven then handed Goshenite the mirror, she examined it for a couple seconds then flipped it over and saw the cracked blue teardrop gem attached to it..

Goshenite then flipped it back over to the reflection side and decided to ask it something “Can you hear us, yes or no?”

CG Pearl was suspicious “Goshenite, what are you doing?”

Goshenite shushed her, Steven was confused and he didn’t know what Goshenite was trying to do.

The mirror didn’t response, Goshenite decided to go outside “Pearl, come with me…” her Pearl followed her outside.

Morganite shouted “Goshenite wait for me!” she then ran outside “Come on Pearl!” her Pearl tried to keep up with her.

Steven asked CG Pearl “So… I guess school is out for summer?”

“Well Steven, I guess so.” Said CG Pearl

Steven gasped in excitement “SCHOOL’S OUT!!!” he then went outside to play.

CG Pearl turned to the pile of school stuff and said “The symmetry of this pile is really starting to bother me.”

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Steven went outside running and shouting “SCHOOL’S OUT”

While Goshenite was waiting for the mirror to response, her Pearl stayed quiet, Morganite and her Pearl ran to Goshenite “Goshenite what are you trying to do?”

Goshenite gently shushed Goshenite “Be quiet Moragnite.” The white gem whispered to her.

The mirror finally responded by mimicking Goshenite’s voice “-Yes.-”

Morganite gasped “The mirror can talk!!”

Goshenite then asked “Are you a gem?”

“-Yes.-”

“Do you want to be freed?” Asked Goshenite

“-Yes.-”

“If we free you, you won’t harm us right?”

“-right?-” The mirror mimicked Goshenite’s voice

“Ok then.” Goshenite turned the mirror over and placed her hand on the teardrop gem and began to pull, it was stuck on their hard

Goshenite’s Pearl asked “My Goshenite do you need help?”

“No Pearl, I got it.” Said Goshenite

The water from the ocean flooded toward Goshenite's feet forming the shape of the mirror

Gosehenite then managed to remove the gem from the mirror as she dropped it, crushing into pieces with her foot

The cracked blue teardrop gem started to glow and levitate into the air; it then created a body of light which revealed to be another gem.

The gem was blue, had blue hair, and wore a blue halter crop top with a blue ribbon and a blue skirt. Her cracked teardrop shaped gem was on her back.

She landed on the sand of the beach, she turned to Goshenite with mirror like eyes “Th-Thank you...”

Steven ran back to the beach and noticed the blue gem that Goshenite freed as he gasped “What? He then ran over to them and asked “Goshenite who’s that?”

The blue gem was surprised as Goshenite walked over to her “You’re a Goshenite right?” Asked the blue gem

Goshenite nodded “Correct…”

The blue gem introduced her “I’m Lapis, Lapis Lazuli, are you a Homeworld gem?”

“No I’m not, nor am I a Crystal gem.” Said Goshenite

“Oh… I see…” Said Lapis, she then noticed Steven “Is that a human?” she asked

Goshenite explained “His name is Steven, he’s a Crystal gem.”

Lapis Lazuli was confused “But why did you free me?”

“Because I had to, and it looks like your gem is cracked” Said Goshenite

Lapis sighed “Yes, it is, and I want to go home…”

Steven gasped “I can heal your gem, I have healing powers!!”

“So do I, I can heal Lapis!” Said Morganite

“Alright calm down, I say we let Steven heal Lapis’s gem” Said Goshenite

Moganite sighed “Ok…”

Lapis was confused and asked “Oh… what should I do?”

Goshenite explained “Turn around so Steven can see your gem.”

Lapis then turned around, Steven saw Lapis’s gem which was cracked, "Ok, this might feel a little weird." said Steven

"What?" Lapis questioned, he then spat saliva into the palm of his hand and placed it on her gem, Lapis shivered when she felt it.

Lapis’s gem started to glow and her gem was healed thanks to Steven’s healing spit, she summoned her water wings and turned around to the Steven and the others, her eyes were back to normal and she had a smile on her face. “Thank you!”

“No prob bob.” Said Steven

“It’s Lapis…” Said Lapis

“Yeah” Said Steven knowing her name

“Ok bye.” Lapis Lazuli then took off, leaving the planet Earth

Goshenite then said “Well that was easy.”

“I know right” Said Steven

“Luckily the other Crystal Gems weren’t here, she wouldn’t have been happy at them.” Said Goshenite

“Huh, what do you mean?” Asked Steven

“Well... wasn’t Pearl the one who gave you the mirror?” Goshenite said to Steven

“Yeah.” Said Steven

“I’m pretty sure being trapped in a mirror must have felt painful for her, she would of have attacked them because of that” Said Goshenite

“But… gems shouldn’t fight each other.” Said Steven

Goshenite sighed “Look Steven, not all gems are necessarily good, all those corrupted gems you and the Crystal gems fight used to be gems as well.”

“Oh… I see what you mean…” Said Steven understanding what Goshenite said to him

Goshenite then turned to Morganite and said “Morganite we should get back to Otaru.”

“Oh… sure…” Morganite turned to Steven “It was nice seeing you again Steven.”

“Nice seeing you too Morganite” Said Steven

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Goshenite, Morganite and their Pearls warped back to Otaru, White Agate came to and said “My Goshenite, you won’t believe what we just saw.”

“What was it?” Asked Goshenite

“We saw a gem flying past Otaru.” Said White Agate

Goshenite smiled and said “Lapis Lazuli.”

 


	8. Warp Tour

**Chapter 8: Warp Tour**

Emerald and Bixbite warped to Goshenite’s room, the two beryl gems went up the stairs followed by their Pearls, Goshenite was checking the map of the galaxy

Emerald asked “Goshenite?”

Goshenite and her Pearl turned saw Emerald and Bixbite “Emerald and Bixbite, what is your question?”

“Can we visit the Earth? Asked Emerald “Bixbite and I are anxious to see the planet.”

“Why of course, go right ahead, just don’t do any colonizing or anything like that, the Crystal Gems wouldn’t like that.” Goshenite explained

“Ok Goshenite, we won’t” Said Bixbite

“Good and if you happen to find out about any type of Homeworld gem on the planet let me know.” Said Goshenite

“Ok, come on Bixbite.” Said Emerald, the two beryl gems warped out of Goshenite’s room along with their Pearls.

XOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

It was night time on Earth, Steven couldn’t get any sleep, and he was then startled by the sound of the refrigerator door, “Amethtyst!” Said Steven,

Amethyst was eating macaroni cheese “Hey Steven, want some macaroni cheese?” She asked Steven as she opened the package, she then devoured it; the cheese was all over her mouth and fingers.

Before she went to her room, Steven then stated “Wait, I can’t sleep!”

Amethyst turned to him “Why, are you scared of that thing you saw warping into the house and attacking you in your sleep?”

“No…” Steven said as her covered himself with the blanket in his bed

Amethyst was then walking backwards to her room “OOOOHH…. Good, good, nighty night, don’t let the warp monster bite.” She stuck out her tongue and then started laughing as her door closed in front of her.

Steven plopped his face on his bed, but he then decided to be prepared for whatever warped inside his house, he went down the stairs and stood in front of the door with a water gun in his hand “Looks like I’m not sleeping tonight.” He said as he cocked the water gun.

Suddenly saw something warping in the house, he gasped, screamed and blasted water at what was warping, it was just Emerald and Bixbite and there Pearls who were now soaked in water.

Steven saw the four gems “Oh… I’m sorry…” he then walked over to them “Hi there, are you members of the Beryl Gems?”

“Yes we are, are you a human friend of Goshenite?” Asked Emerald

Steven nodded “Well technically half gem.” He then lifted his pajama shirt revealing his Rose Quartz gem “I’m Steven by the way.”

“Steven, I’m Emerald” said Emerald

“And I’m Bixbite” Said Bixbite

“Goshenite gave us permission to visit the Earth for a little while.” Said Emerald

“Yeah, she told us not to do anything bad though.” Said Bixbite

“Anyways most importently...” Emerald then suddenly shouted “WHY DID YOU SPRAY WATER AT US!?”

Steven was silent for a couple seconds and sighed “I thought you were something I saw outside the warp stream.”

“Oh, what was it?” Asked Emerald

“I don’t know… but I know I saw something!” Said Steven

“If that’s the case I should probably take note of this” Emerald then summoned a green hologram-like memo screen which contained everything single note and detail about what was important to her to know, she begin by touching her fingers on the hologram to take notes.

Steven was amazed by what Emerald could do “Whoa… how did you do that?”

“Ok, the human gem known as Steven saw something warping outside of the stream” Emerald said as she took note of the things Steven said to them.

Bixbite crouched down to Steven “By the way Steven, do you think we can stay here for the night, we really are interested in this thing you saw.”

“Oh, sure, but…” Steven then looked around the house searching for spot for the four gems to sleep “I don’t know where you can sleep.”

Bixbite giggled “Steven we don’t need to sleep like you do.” She then stood back up as Emerald closed her hologram

“We’ll be out studying the Earth.” Said Emerald

“I see... but if you happened to find something, let me know.” Said Steven

“Ok, come on Emerald let’s go!” Said Bixbite

“Right” Emerald turned to Steven and said “Steven, we’ll see you later.” They four gems warped out of Steven’s house

Steven then ran back to the front door waiting for the thing he saw outside the warp stream to appear

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Morning came, Steven fell asleep and now had bags under his eyes due to the lack of sleep he got, “Steven…” CG Pearl was poking at his head “We got a surprise for you.”

Steven woke up in fear, screamed and sprayed water at CG Pearl, “Oh Pearl.” he then calmed down.

“Now you’re not getting any cookies.” Garnet said as she revealed a pan full of baked chocolate chip cookies

Amethyst shouted in excitement “Cookies?! I’ll take them!!” she then ran over, took the pan and devoured them all.

“Slow down Amethyst.” Said Garnet

Steven tried to explain “I’m sorry Pearl, I just… I guess I didn’t…”

“Didn’t sleep” said Garnet

Steven then yawned “Maybe…”

“Oh Steven, this isn’t about the thing you think you saw outside the warp stream yesterday, is it?” CG Pearl asked Steven as Amethyst threw the cookie pan away.

“But it was real, something was warping somewhere in the warp!” Said Steven

CG Pearl then placed her hands on Steven’s cheeks “Listen… nothing on Earth can use the warps but us, do you understand?”

Steven then looked the other way with a worried expression, the gems then heard the sound of the warp pad causing them to look the other way, Emerald and Bixbite along with their Pearls warped back to Steven’s house.

“Wow Emerald, I can’t believe all the amazing things we found on Earth!” Bixbite said in excitement

“I know Bixbite, Earth is filled with all kinds of interesting things.” Said Emerald

The two gems and there Pearls then stepped off the warp pad, CG Pearl was suspicious “Excuse me, but who are you?”

Steven explained to the gems “That’s Emerald and Bixbite,

they’re Beryl Gems like Goshenite and Morganite.”

“Hello Steven” Emerald then crouched down and saw that Steven didn’t get any sleep last night “Looks like you didn’t sleep while we were gone.”

“Yeah… did you find anything suspicious during your trip?” Steven asked Emerald and Bixbite

Bixbite sighed “No Steven, sorry…”

Emerald stood back up and turned to the three gems that were a members of the Crystal Gems “Anyways, you guys must be the Crystal Gems right?” she then pointed to each of them and stated their names “Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl, correct?”

“You got that right.” Said Garnet

“Goshenite told us that you’ve been protecting the planet for thousands of years.” Said Bixbite

Steven interrupted the conversation “GUYS!! We’re getting off topic here, I know I saw something outside the warp stream!”

“I’m confident that Pearl is right.” Garnet said to Steven “But if it’ll make you feel better we can just go check”

Steven nodded with puppy dog eyes, “We’ll go too.” Said Emerald

XOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOX

The gems warped to the Flower Meadow “Nothing unusual” Said Garnet, Steven was allergic to flowers “A-A-Achoo!” he sneezed

“Bless you.” Garnet said to Steven

The gems then warped to the Geode “Nothing here either, and the Geode is holding nicely” Said CG Pearl, they then warped out of the area

They then warped to the sky spire, “WOAH!! Now that’s something!!” Amethyst pointed to Steven Jr. who had a couple of baby goats “Steven Jr.’s been busy, this makes you a grandpa!” Amethyst said to Steven

“Congratulations” Garnet said stroking Steven’s hair with her hand

“Hey, we’re getting off task here!” Said Steven

“We’ve looked all over, there’s nothing out here to find.” Said CG Pearl

Steven hated that the Crystal Gems were right this time “But you’re wrong!”

“Excuse me?” CG Pearl said in disbelief

Steven then stuttered “I-I mean”

CG Pearl repeated her point she said earlier “Nothing on Earth can use these warps but us!”

“Well… what if came from space?” Steven asked

“I-don’t appreciate your tone…” CG Pearl said to Steven

The gems then warped to the Galaxy Warp, CG Pearl explained as they stepped off the warp pad “These are the warps that once connected us to other planets, if something tried to come from space it would be through here.” The gems then gazed at the warp pad which was broken “But wait… this warp pad is broken, marked inactive by the depressed cartoon breakfast sticker you placed here yourself!” the white salmon haired Pearl pointed to the crying waffle sticker

“Look Pearl’s right, like usual.” Amethyst walked over to Steven and rubbed her shoulder against him “Ugh… you get used to it.”

Garnet placed her hand on Steven’s head as Steven forcefully removed her hand with his arms “We’re safe.”

“Well… I guess so…” Steven then placed his hand on the breakfast sticker he placed on the broken warp pad

The gems sighed in relief “Oh man, finally, that took all day!” Amethyst said

“It was important to make Steven feel secure” Garnet said as Amethyst and CG Pearl turned to her.

Emerald and Bixbite looked at each other with an unsure look, Goshenite told them that humans weren’t stupid, especially Steven, although he was a child, a child of Rose Quartz.

“Yes, Steven feels much better now.” Said CG Pearl

“I’m a little tired…” Steven then turned to them with a frustrated expression “of you guys telling me how I feel, I know I saw something outside the stream!”

“And I know you didn’t!” CG Pearl argued against Steven which led to a constant argument between the two

Amethyst and Garnet looked at each other “Uh this is new…” Said Amethyst “I kinda like it” the purple quartz had a slight smile on her face

“Steven you just don’t know what you’re talking about.” Said CG Pearl

“It sounds like… maybe… YOU DON’T KNOW WHAT I’M TALKING ABOUT!!” Steven yelled at the gems

CG Pearl growled as Garnet broke up the fight “Ok Steven that’s enough let it go!” Steven was then in disbelief

XOXOXOXXOXOXOXXOXOXOXXOXOXOOX

Later that night Steven was sitting in front of the warp pad with a bowl of macaroni, he looked even more tired than before; Emerald was updating her memo while Bixbite was lying on Steven’s bed, there Pearls stood close to their owners.

Amethyst came out of her room “Hey dude!” Steven then looked at the purple gem with an exhausted look, she then walked over to him and asked “Still on about that thing in the stream?”

Steven then shrugged, “Uh… what are you eating?” Amethyst asked Steven

“Macaroni and nothing…” Said Steven as he shoved dry macaroni into his mouth

“Uh… whatever, we can hang out again when stop being such a sad sack.” Amethyst then went outside and slammed the door.

Steven groaned as he placed his hand on his head “Why am I doing this? Fine, I give up!” he then stood up and shouted “Steven was wrong and everybody was right!”

Emerald and Bixbite then heard something crashing down which struck there curiosity as Steven stated “Nothing’s going to come through that warp pad!”

A tiny blue robot crashed into the house, Emerald gasped quickly closed her memo and Bixbite jumped off the bed, Steven noticed the little robot “What?” it then walked over towards the warp pad

Steven chuckled in joy knowing that he was right all along “You were the thing in the warp stream!” he then gazed at the hole the robot made “You did come from space…”

Bixbite came to Emerald “Emerald where did that robonoid come from?”

Emerald guessed “Hmm… probably from Homeworld, specifically a ship.”

Steven was blocking the robonoid’s way “You’re trying to get to the warp pad aren’t ya.” He then shouted “Amethyst come back!!” The robonoid then tackled Steven

“Steven!!” Emerald and Bixbite both shouted

“I knew it, I did see something,” Said Steven, the robonoid then revealed its blaster as Steven shouted “Guys I was right!!” it then sprayed light green goo like substance, he then held the it down

“Should we help?” Bixbite asked Emerald

“No… I think he’s got it.” Emerald replied

“Guys, come on, check this out!!” said Steven as he continued to hold down the robonoid but the little robot used it’s legs to fight back, Steven then threw it towards the warp pad which led to chipping of a piece, “Sorry!” said Steven

The Robonoid sprayed light green goo at the crack on the warp pad which repaired it, Steven then noticed that was about to use the warp pad “Oh no you don’t” he then went after the Robonoid and then shouted “Garnet, Amethyst Pearl!!!” the two warped out of the house

Emerald and Bixbite were then worried “I don’t think he’s got it.” Said Emerald

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOOXOXOX

Steven was still holding on to the robonoid “Where you going?” he then saw other multiple robonoids coming into the warp stream “Y-You’re coming from all over?” they started to attach themselves to Steven’s body “Ow, hey, stop it!” resulting in them pushing Steven’s head outside the warp stream

Steven then saw a bunch of robonoids warping from different areas outside the stream, he tried pushing himself back inside the stream “I won’t… let you…” unfortunetly the blue robots pushed him out the stream, he couldn’t reach the other warps and started to shiver because of the cold “I was right…” the boy then chuckled as he gazed at the streams “And now… I’m gonna die… a tired… frozen little… sad sack…”

Suddenly a warp appeared behind him, he then noticed it as a pair of hands quickly grabbed him, Garnet held Steven close to her as Steven took deep breaths “Take deep breaths” Garnet said to Steven, she then had the robonoid in her hand “So this is what you saw.”

Steven had tears in his eyes “I DON’T CARE ABOUT THAT!”

“I do” Said Garnet, she then adjusted her visor “I should’ve listened to you, you’re a Crystal Gem too.”

Steven smiled as CG Pearl, Amethyst, Emerald, Bixbite and there Pearls showed up in the warp stream “Steven! Are you okay? Amethyst heard the warp pad activate and Garnet said you were floating outside the stream and…” CG Pearl noticed the little blue robot “What is that?”

“I don’t know…” Said Steven

“It looks like a robonoid, some other gem must have sent this thing down to Earth” Emerald explained “but why?”

“There were tons of them, and it looks like they were all going to the same place!” Said Steven

The gems then warped back to the Galaxy Warp, the robonoid then dropped to the ground and walked over to the broken warp pad with all the others, the gems then ran over to the warp

“What are they doing to the Homeworld warp?!” asked CG Pearl

“There’s a million of them!” Said Amethyst

The robots then backed away from the warp pad which was now coated with green goo, this goo fixed the warp pad

“They fixed it?” Asked Amethyst

“What does that mean?” Asked Steven

CG Pearl didn’t know what to say “I don’t know…”

A warp stream appeared which means something was coming to the Galaxy Warp, Garnet grabbed the rest of the group, summoned her gauntlet, jumped and clanged to the edge of the area.

A green gem with yellow squared shaped hair appeared warped to the area, she looked about as tall as Goshenite, she had a green triangle shaped gem on her forehead.

Emerald and Bixbite both recognized this gem but refused to explain to the Crystal Gems

“Who is that?” Asked CG Pearl

“No idea.” Said Garnet

The gem’s fingers formed into a transparent screen, “Log Date: 312, This is Peridot performing Earth hub maintenance check.” She said as she used her last finger to touch and swipe the screen with, a robonoid climbed onto her shoulder

Steven peaked his head and heard her name “Peridot.” He then turned to the gems “Her name is Peridot.”

CG Pearl and Amethyst quickly placed their hands on Steven’s mouth as Peridot explained “Warp repair success. All 79 flask robonoids deployed and accounted for. Preparing to locate and manually reactivate Kindergar-” the green gem then gasped and looked down at the damaged robonoid

“Aw… the little ones are like her babies” Said Steven

Peridot placed her foot on the robonoid and crushed into goo and pieces, the goo splatted on her foot as Steven gasped in fear

“Now to access the domestic warp” Peridot to a couple steps off the Homeworld warp and noticed something, it was the breakfast sticker Steven placed on the warp pad, Peridot then removed the sticker from the warp and analyzed it. “This site may have been compromised.” She then walked back onto the Homeworld warp, placed a green object onto the warp and warped away.

The green object self-destructed in front of all of the robonoids, CG Pearl was worried “There coming back, I can’t do this, not again!”

Emerald quickly opened up her memo and took note “It appeared that a Peridot came through the Homeworld warp, she was planning on locating and activating the Kindergarten on Earth” she said to herself

Bixbite placed her hand on Emerald’s shoulder in a panic “Emerald, what are we gonna do?”

Emerald turned to Bixbite and said “Calm down Bixbite, Goshenite we’ll know what to do. She’s the leader after all.”

“We’re dead, we are so dead!” said Amethyst throwing her arms in the air

“Was that another gem, where did she come from, what was she trying to do?” Asked Steven

Garnet walked over to the warp pad “It doesn’t matter.” She then summoned her gauntlets and used them to smash the warp pad into pieces “She’s not coming back!”

 


End file.
